Fan Ideas/Characters
This page is to be an organized collection of all fan-submitted characters. They are to be grouped by user and then category (often a world or "faction"). Ideas will be reviewed whenever a leader or another prominent team member feels that they can give an accurate and fairly definitive response. An "Example User" section follows below to demonstrate this procedure. = Example User = Ice World ;Clownz Du zom clownz!!!1 lotz and lotz of clownz! Verdict: ''Not done.'' No image or useful description provided, and idea does not fit in the tone of the world. You may resubmit the idea at a future time if you modify it to accommodate this feedback. BrickfilmNut (talk) 17:17, March 19, 2014 (UTC) General ; Inferion I think that Korri's minions should be somewhat-sentient beings of shadow and fire, with warrior-like appearances. Verdict: ''Done.'' Thank you for your suggestion! We like the way this fits in, and the whole team thinks it will help improve the game! BrickfilmNut (talk) 17:17, March 19, 2014 (UTC) = King Kahuka = User Note: If you want to see my past ideas, go to BrickfilmNut's message wall Jungle World Noble Bounty/Tripleshot I came up with another Specific character, but my idea for his name is between Tripleshot and Noble Bounty, clearly Noble Bounty sounds better. Basically, its a villager of Castle World who got ahold of high-tech armor, he could either appear in Castle World, or something highly populated with technology, because he can only fit in one of those categories. He has nothing to do with Paladin. Texture Suggestions: Head should be a normal generic smiley, but angry instead of smiling. Other than the face you can do whatever your heart desires. Story: Villager who had enough of the Goblin-Human wars and decided to do the job himself, due to attacking the guards, he's a wanted man. This gives him his name "Noble Bounty". He constantly steals and loots whatever he can find, so his appearence ends up like the image below. (The wings on his back are rennisance wing gliders, not bat wings) Note: He only appears in one quest on the castle world and two on the jungle world, but he is frequently mentioned to have stolen a belonging of an NPC in some quest dialogue (i.e. "Noble Bounty stole my helmet, could you make one for me?") Captain Mertvykh Well, i knew that Deadvine Pirates had to have a leader or a boss, so here he is, Catain Mertvykh. He's russian, according to the name, and he leads the pirates that live in Deadvine (The place with the poisinus fruit, in which they must wear gasmasks). He's only a major character in Deadvine Jungle, but very minor in other areas. He appears in tons of quests in Deadvine and is the final boss of the area. He wears a gasmask like all the others, but he has epaulets, a sword and blaster combo (thats exclusive to him) and wears a bandana instead of a hat. = Knight = Castle World ;Silly Folk thumb The Silly Folk are a trio of comedic minstrels. They get money by playing music that insults a specific townsperson, in a way that Sir Robin's minstrels from Monty Python and the Holy Grail would. They are usually cheerful and funny. The main one, Bard, plays the guitar, sings, and comes up with most of the lyrics to the songs. Pied Piper, the secondary musician plays the flute and the bagpipes. The third one, Jester, dances and does rude gestures to the audience. In some cases, he throws pie. To get them to insult you in song, you will have to pay them. Sometime during the game, you will find out they trade their money with the goblins in exchange for other items. The trio also tells the goblins secrets of the settlement. ;Professor Wiggum thumb Professor Wiggum is a chemist and astronomer. He is usually absorbed in his library or is staring at the stars with his telescope. He can give you potions, which can do such things as shield you, teleport you short distances, give you strength against enemies, or explode enemies. None of his potions can heal you, however. Any World ;(insert name for explorer) thumb This explorer will aid you in your travels when you meet him for short instances. He'll give you some gear or potions or such for a short amount of money, will tell you a bit about this world, give warnings, and give you maps. His sack will carry many of the items he gives you. He will also have a journal that he reads or writes in time to time. = DCCN = Steambox I'd enjoy the idea of a Steampunk world. Weapons would include; *Vapor Gun *Notched Clockwork Sword *Steam Rifle *Antique Sawblade. The minifigures I had made are two different classes of character. The main character of the world is Dr. Vapor, he is your guide throught the Steam world. He sends you on various quests to destroy clockwork robots and collect keys. Each clockwork robot leader has different keys. You use them all to get to the next world. However, there is another key you can collect that gives you some power. An example would be that say you want an upgraded weapon (maximum of 2 levels gained for your weapon) It grants you it IF you give it enough antique gears which are a secondary collectable in that world. NOTE: I'm elaborating on Steambox more in the future. Sorry for the inconvenience!